worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
How to roleplay a human
Introduction This article is intended to explain the various roleplaying styles available to a human. Basics and Traits The Humans of Azeroth are a resilient race, who have faced a great deal of battle and conquest since their beginnings. While not as ancient as their elven brethren, they do have a rather diverse background. As such, humans are one of the most flexible races to roleplay with. Whether you want to be a grizzled veteran from the First War, or a proud champion from the Third War, or simply just a courageous young adventurer, humans allow you to forge your own unique character. Humans have a strong sense of superiority in the political affairs of the Alliance. The faction was their creation, and most take great pride in it, perhaps more than any other race. Personalities Varian Wrynn Personality Hotheaded and irrational, this character is always itching for a fight and has no issue with slaughtering their enemies, particularly those of the Horde. Jaina Proudmoore Personality Peace loving and generous; however, this character will attack if they are provoked and will not show restraint upon their foes. Uther Lightbringer Personality Selfless, courageous, and dignified, this character is always under the pursuit of justice and is not privy to kill when necessary. How to roleplay a class Warrior: As a warrior, you can roleplay as one of the following: * A guard who is fiercely loyal to his nation and king. * A veteran of any war humans may have canonically faced. * An adventurer, who seeks glory and honor. * A bounty hunter or mercenary. Paladin: A paladin is most likely a former member of the Order of the Silver Hand. Paladins are lawful and righteous worshippers of the Light. They deliberately hunt down evil in order to purge it. Roleplaying as a paladin requires humility, and rash paladins may be looked down upon. *NOTE: Paladins are usually weary of magi, as they hold a biased towards arcane magic. Rogue: Rogues are typically frowned upon in human society, as many are either thieves, bandits, traitors, or mercenaries. However, SI:7 is a group of elite rogue operatives active as King Varian Wyrnn's secretive and loyal subjects. They have done great things in the name of Stormwind, such as reporting about the Forge of Souls and assisting in Assaulting Ironforge when they were dominated by Dark Iron Dwarves. Warlock: Warlocks are the least trusted humans, both among humans and other races. Demons played a part in the fall of Lordaeron, and warlocks were the instigators of the Third War. Roleplaying a good warlock is tricky; in theory, a character might have embraced demonic magic for the purpose of using the Legion's own weapon against them. Priest: A priest's personality is determined upon their specilization; a holy priest is selfless and loyal, always willing to risk their own lives for the good of others. A discipline priest will share these qualities, though with perhaps more of a vengeful streak. However, a shadow priest is the opposite of this stereotype, being violent and careless, ignoring the needs of others. Like warlocks, shadow priests are not trusted, even hated by many. Mage: A mage is a user of magic. They are usually loyal to the Alliance, though their alligences may lie with other organizations such as the Kirin Tor. Due to humans such as Medivh, magi may not be trusted. However, many great heroes such as Antonidas, Rhonin and Khadgar have shown loyalty to the Alliance and are revered among humans. It is important to keep in mind that many humans hold a biased towards arcane magic, as it has been the cause for destruction and war several times. Death Knight: A human death knight has had their ties with the Light severed when they were resurrected by the Lich King's dark magic. Death knights are viewed by many to be abominations, and their emotions towards them can range from pity to absolute hatred. In general, death knights are harbingers of doom and destruction, though this is not always the case. Human death knights such as Darion Mograine rose from the Lich King's grasp in order to fight against his tyranny. Despite possible good intentions, it is important to remember that a death knight will not be trusted on sight. Hunter: Historically, humans may have had to hunt in order to provide sustenance. Nathanos Marris is the only known human ranger, though now being of the Forsaken. Ideally, a human hunter is likely hunting in order to provide on account of Deathwing's plight on Azeroth, though they could also be a ranged guard for their kingdom or a mercenary with a beast companion. How to roleplay from each kingdom Stormwind:' If you roleplay as one from Stormwind, you must remember that your kingdom was once destroyed by the orcs, and your former king was killed by the Horde. It would be a good idea to RP as one who has little love for the Horde, since they invaded your kingdom. If you are from Stormwind, you have had refugee in Lordaeron, and thus you are loyal to the Alliance. Remember too, that this is the only kingdom you can RP to be from if you wanna have a char who remembers the days of the First War * General tips: Dislike Horde, be friendly to those from Lordaeron, and act as a loyal member of the Alliance. ''Lordaeron: As perhaps the largest and most powerful of all kingdoms, you probably wish to reclaim your kingdom from the Undead. You can either RP as a young man who has recently started training as any class, or a veteran. But if you choose the second choice, you clearly remember how the people of Stormwind came and asked King Terenas Menethil for help. The people from Lordaeron are perhaps those who despises the undead the most, as a large percent of the inhabitants were slaughtered by the Scourge and the Burning Legion. They are good friends with all kingdoms excepts for Gilneas and Alterac, who turned their backs on the Alliance * General tips: Be very hostile to undead, friendly to people from Stormwind, but be hesitant to welcome worgens and people from Alterac. Gilneas: As one of the strongest kingdoms, your leader was once very arrogant and selfish and didn't show much interest in the Alliance. The best way to roleplay as a gilnean is by playing as a worgen. But, if you are NOT recently from Gilneas, then you are perhaps one of the very very few who left your kingdom and didn't agree with Greymane's selfishness. See Worgen for more information. But, like Lordaeron, the undead has ruined their kingdom, so you probably despise them as well. * General tips: Behave as a noble if you DIDN'T reside at Gilneas during the invasion, but if you did, then act with a positive view upon the Alliance. Stromgarde: Not so many details are written about how the people of Stromgarde was. However, what is known is that they left the Alliance after Thoras Trollbane died. Recently, his son has also fallen and then risen as a forsaken. Trollbane and Terenas were close friends and admired each other, but they left when they felt that the taxes for the rebuilding of Stormwind was too high. Now their city is ruined. Stromgarde is perhaps the smallest kingdom. But if you are from this kingdom, you probably feel that the Alliance is your only remaining safety. Or perhaps you are still loyal to them after the Second War, since the Horde did raze your kingdom, and the Alliance together vanquished them. * General tips: Be hostile towards the Horde, be loyal to the Alliance (since you may have fled after you realized Stromgarde was doomed), and rp as if you wish to rally troops and reclaim your kingdom. Kul Tiras: This kingdom is on an island. They are specialized in navy combat, and were famous for their good use at the sea, where they shot down several Horde ships down. Not so many details here, either. All that can be said is that you must remember that Daelin Proudmoore lost his oldest son, Derek Proudmoore to the red dragons. Kul Tiras was never the great support in land combat, but more the firepower at the sea. * General tips: Have more desire for navy combat than melee combat, and be a bit against Jaina Proudmoore's ways of creating peace with the orcs, since she choose them over her father. Alterac: This one is a bit hard to roleplay, since most of them are now members of the Syndicate, and are hostile to the Alliance. But they were briefly affiliated with the Horde, so many others, especially from Lordaeron and Stormwind, have little love for those from Alterac. A Rogue is the best idea, because they are those who people despise and dismiss. * General tips: Choose a rogue, be negative towards others, and be a bit ashamed of Perenolde's betrayal. Dalaran: This is only for the magi. The city was destroyed by Archimonde, but was later rebuilt and moved to Northrend. However, some stayed in Stormwind after their city fell, but many has now returned to their rebuilt city. See the info about how to roleplay a human mage for more details. * General tips: Only be a mage, be a member of the Kirin Tor, and stay loyal to the Alliance if you say that Stormwind is your new home. Relation to other races IRONFORGE DWARF: Humans and Ironforge dwarves are good friends, and have been so for long. Varian and Magni were good friends too. So it is a good idea to be kind to the dwarves, as they are perhaps your closest ally. WILDHAMMER DWARF: They were a terrific aid in the Second War, and they swore allegiance to the Alliance. They later "left", though they are still friendly and appreciate your help. Now, with Kurdran Wildhammer's return, he has convinced them to rejoin the Alliance. If you RP as a veteran, it is a good idea to show respect for them, since they even shot down Red Dragons in the second war and saved the rest of Kul Tiras's navy. But the Wildhammers show slightly less respect for the humans as the dwarves do. GNOMES: The gnomes were crucial to earn victory in the Second War with their inventions. They are friendly, and will gladly help humans in need. So you shouldn't be unfriendly to those small creatures, since they only wish to help. NIGHT ELVES: Even though they remember what the humans did for them at Mount Hyjal, they are also aware that it was the humans from Theramore, not Stormwind. They show a bit more respect towards the humans of Theramore than they do towards the humans of Stormwind. But, a mage is a bad choice if you wanna RP as one with good relations to a night elf. They dislike mages, because they caused the War of the Ancients. However, humans ARE the masters of diplomacy, so show respect for them, and try to be kind towards them, since you know they ARE your allies. DRAENEI: Not much is known about their relation towards humans. But they are exactly what the Alliance needs: noble, kind and Light-worshipping people, who are not at all bad. You should be kind to them, as they are new allies, and worship the Light as well. Besides, they have wandered around for so long, so hospiitality is the least you can offer to them. HIGH ELVES: High elves are few and scattered, so their personality is individual. But you are probably most friendly to them if you are a mage. But, like the draenei, offer friendship and hospitality, since their homeland is gone and now retaken by the blood elves. HALF-ELVES: Humans, like high elves, disrespect and dismiss Half-elves, and doesn't view them as worthyto join their ranks. Though there aren't many of them in-game, you can still snort a bit if someone mentions them. ORC: This one can be a bit mixed; someone still despise them, while other people (like Jaina Proudmoore) know that they were cursed by the Blood of Mannoroth. This is one race that can be hard. But most veterans will probably still hate them, for razing both Stormwind and Lordaeron. However, if you RP as one who fought alongside them at Mount Hyjal, then you are maybe a bit more tolerant. FORSAKEN: No, no and NO! No humans like the forsaken! They killed one of the last pockets of human resistance, took over Lordaeron and Gilneas, and were once your allies. They are your enemy if you are a human, one of the worst. Especially if you roleplay as a gilnean or as one from Lordaeron, there is no way you can like those monsters! GOBLINS: While greedy, selfish and often a deceiver, you can still need them. They are creative, and wanna help you (for a price), and you know it. be a bit suspicious, but they are the perfect mercenaries when there is no gnome around. TROLL: The Amani were allied with the orcs in the Second War. They helped them in their conquest of Lordaeron. They are cannibalistic, dangerous and very agile. You would probably only trust them if they were mercenaries. But in general, you should Rp as if you hate them, since they despise YOU. If you Rp as if you helped at Mount Hyjal, you probably know that the Horde, which also includes the Jungle Trolls, are not brutal and savage anymore. So as a veteran, you probably doesn't despise the Darkspear Tribe so much, but the other jungle trolls are still dangerous. Except for the Darkspears, you will probably feel the same way as you do about the Amani. BLOOD ELVES: This one may also vary from person to person. You can either rp as disgusted by their service to the Horde, or rp with sympathy for them, since they were nearly decimated when the Scourge, lead by your own former prince, ravaged their sacred lands (which was already damaged after the Horde cut their way through the woods, slashing and burning everything in their path). Multiple choices. WORGEN: Many veterans still remember Greymane's arrogance, and how he refused to send troops, but only sent token support to fight the Horde, despite leading one of the strongest kingdoms. But another rp possibility is to give them a second change, since their kingsom was taken by the undead just like Lordaeron was. DRAGONS: If you are a veteran, you are probably not so happy to join the dragons, since both the black and red have helped the Horde, and now the Blue Dragonflight threatens to eliminate all magi on Azeroth not allied with them. However, the reds have shown their true colors after Rhonin freed Alexstrasza from the Dragonmaw Clan, and later also helped out against the Scourge, willingly lending aid to the humans. So you can either be suspicious or grateful towards the red dragons, but against the Blue and Black, and neutral to the Bronze Dragonflight and Green Dragonflight. TAUREN: The same as orcs, probably. They are big, strong, but not as hostile towards the Alliance as other races of the Horde are. Still, you would do good to show respect towards the tauren, since they are much stronger and larger than you. OGRES: They are big, dumb, and think only of killing and smashing. And some ogre magi have proven deadly foes. They are dangerous, so it is good to keep your distance! DEMONS: They were responsible for both the coming of the Scourge and the Horde. Everyone but warlocks are ruthless and uses their strength and/or magic to their maximum against them. They wish only to see you dead, so you would do best to rp as if you despise them. GNOLLS: They keep harassing settlements and farms in both Westfall, Redridge and Elwynn Forest, slaughter innocents on sight, and burn the houses after they have been razed. And they are dumb as bricks. They are the pestilence of your home. External links Sep 25th 2011 at 4:00PM}} Kategooria:Roleplaying Kategooria:Guides